Scorpius and Rose
by The First Marauder
Summary: This is basically a parody of Romeo and Juliet. Err...It is a lot less Shakespeare and a lot more modern and features our favourite thing-Harry Potter!.
1. The Beginning

**A/N Hey guys! This is something that I started in class-we had to rewrite Romeo and Juliet-and being the potterhead I am, Voila! The characters are probably a bit OOC 'cause I have not read anything about this pairing but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Scorpius and Rose  
><strong>**The Best Marauder**

Once upon a time in a wizarding school called Hogwarts there lived a young man named Scorpius who was currently in his 6th year. He was the son of a rich man and was very handsome. For a while now he had been trying to court a young lady by the name of Marcelle, the daughter of Blaze, a man of considerable status, but all his attempts had been pushed aside by the lady. Scorpius' cousin, Adam Dolohov, decided that his attempts to attract Marcelle were embarrassing and degrading and he would just have to get over his feelings. Dolohov came up with a plan.

**oOoOo**

Dolohov came running out of class chasing after a lovestruck Scorpius who was currently following an annoyed Marcelle.

"Hey! Scorpius! Wait up!" shouted Dolohov.

Scorpius walked a few more hopeful steps before sighing and turning to look at his cousin. "What?" he questioned irritably.

"You know how Marcelle hates you?" Scorpius turned to walk away, "Wait, sorry she doesn't hate you, she just...umm...well, you know, doesn't have feelings for you? Well, anyway, I have a plan. Tonight you and I are going bird watching! We will find someone else who actually wants to go out with you."

Scorpius' reaction was worse than Dolohov expected. "What? No way! My heart belongs to the lovely Marcelle and that shall never change! How do you expect me to love someone else when her eyes burn like stars and her hair swings from side to side making me totally hypnotised? I love Marcelle and I shall be loyal to my love."

"But, Scorpius" returned Dolohov "She hat…err… I mean, shall never love you. You need to find a girl to distract you."

"No," replied Scorpius stubbornly.

"Please. For me?"

"No."

"How about this, we'll just look. You don't actually have to make any promises. I won't even make you talk to any of them you just have to watch. Who knows, you may find a new 'love of your life'."

Scorpius snorted, "Fine I'll come 'bird watching' with you but it's hardly going to change anything."

Dolohov smirked.

**oOoOo**

The two teenagers slowly made their way down to the Great Hall, half an hour before dinner; the plan was to sit outside the door and watch everyone go inside. Slowly a trickle of people began to arrive and enter the Great Hall and Dolohov would point out different girls hoping to have one catch Scorpius' eye. Each time he did this though Scorpius would reply with a curt remark like 'her nose is too big', 'her arms are really skinny', 'she has funny lips' and slowly the excuses were getting sillier and Scorpius was getting more impatient.

About one minute before the plates were due to magically be filled a great rush of people came down for their dinner, leading to Dolohov and Scorpius not being able to watch for 'birds' properly. Dolohov reluctantly decided that maybe he should just give Scorpius' love life up and label it as a hopeless case.

"Come on," He sighed, "Let's go get something to eat."

Scorpius grinned, stood up and turned to help his cousin. "Brilliant!"

"Oh, don't sound so pleased."

Together they walked towards the door and pushed their way in knocking over a young, red headed girl but not bothering to stop and ask if she was oaky. That is until she turned and glared at them.

"What the hell was that for?" she shouted.

Scorpius stared, mouth open.

Dolohov glanced at her and drawled, "Well, you see, we didn't _mean_ to push you over, only t-" He stopped suddenly when Scorpius elbowed him hard in the side.

"Shut up." He hissed, "Let's not piss her off."

"Why not? She's probably just a filthy, little mudblood anyway."

Scorpius gave him a look that said 'Isn't that obvious?' but the way his friends face stayed blank forced him to whisper, "Look at her, she's beautiful. I'm going to talk to her."

Dolohov's mouth dropped open and he stared at Scorpius in shock. They had just sat outside for half an hour, getting stiff muscles, only to find that they could have just arrived late for dinner and had the same result.

Scorpius turned and smiled at the glaring girl in front of him. "I'm sorry for that," he said, "We were not watching where we were going. Would you like some help getting up?"

The girl stared, "Come again?"

Scorpius still smiling and sticking out his hand said pleasantly, "Would you like some help getting up?"

The girl stared at Scorpius silently for what seemed like a few minutes before slowly reaching up and grabbing Scorpius' hand, pulling herself up and dropping his hand quickly. "Thank you."

Scorpius' grin only got wider. "I'm Scorpius by the way."

"Err…Rose." She replied uncertainly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. What year are you in? I haven't seen you around before and surely I would have noticed a beautiful lady such as yourself."

Rose raised an eyebrow but said anyway, "I'm in 5th year. And I should probably be going over to my table. I don't want to miss out on dinner."

Scorpius face fell at what he considered a brush off. "Oh…right." He mumbled. "We can talk again another time maybe?"

"Err…sure," replied a slightly confused Rose. "Of course, I'll see you later then."

"Bye Rose." Grinned an again cheerful Scorpius.

Slowly Rose turned and walked away, leaving a poor, love-struck Slytherin standing with his stunned cousin. Dolohov snapped out of his shock and quickly grabbed Scorpius' arm dragging him over to the first empty seats he could find at the Slytherin table.

"What the hell was that all about? She's a Gryffindor!" Dolohov furiously whispered.

"Wow."

"Scorpius!"

"Her beauty is incomparable! She's like a swan graceful and elegant, an eagle full of pride and strength and her eyes-they are like brown gems sparkling in the light of a full moon. How I could go on about her luscious hair, her curtain of glimmering locks, swishing slowly as-"

"Scorpius! She's a Gryffindor!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the way you are going on about her, it would seem like you fancy her."

"I do."

Dolohov stared, "Pardon?"

"I fancy her." Scorpius replied.

Dolohov stared at Scorpius like he was crazy, "You're joking, right?"

"Why would I do that?" said a slightly confused Scorpius.

"She's a Gryffindor, you cannot possibly fancy her! Anyway what would your father say?"

"I don't know and to be honest, I don't care. I'm going to go talk to her." He said abruptly.

"You can't do that!"

"Why ever not?"

"What would everyone think? This is worse than you pining over Marcelle!"

"Everyone would be jealous because I would be talking to the most beautiful girl in the school." Scorpius answered the question, choosing to ignore the last statement.

"No everyone would think your fraternizing! With a Gryffindor, no less!"

Scorpius shrugged and stood up to have his cousin grab his arm. "I don't care what people think, I will talk to the love of my life even if it causes the death of me." At that Scorpius pulled his arm out of Dolohov's grip and walked to the opposite side of the Great Hall, scanning the table to try and find Rose's beautiful red hair. Scorpius spotted her and walked down the aisle between the wall and bench, slipping into the spare seat next to her.

"Scorpius? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come eat dinner with the most beautiful girl in the school?"

"Umm…why do you keep calling me that?" said an bemused Rose.

Scorpius shrugged, "'Cause it's true."

Rose again looked confused but replied anyway, "Okay, sure?" She then continued to eat her dinner.

Scorpius looked at her closely and then looked down at his plate and decided maybe having dinner was a good idea; after all his stomach was starting to sound like a feral monster. He loaded his plate high with a whole range of things and quickly wolfed it down before turning back to the girl beside him.

"Hey, Rose, want to go for a walk after dinner?"

All of the girls' friends giggled excitedly; after all, it was not every day a handsome guy tried to flirt with your friend.

"Err..Why?

"So we can get to know each other better. I want to know more about you."

Again, giggles.

"Why couldn't we just play twenty questions or something in the common room; I hate the cold and the grounds are covered in snow."

"I could keep you warm!" Scorpius said in a stroke of genius.

"Umm…that's kinda awkward, don't you think?"

There went Scorpius great plan of a romantic walk in the snow. "Alright, we can do something inside."

"I never agreed to do anything with you."

"What? Rose! Please, we can study if you want I just want to spend some time with you!"

"Alright," Rose said still feeling that this conversation was extremely awkward. Scorpius seemed to not have much experience when it came to talking to girls. "Er…I'll meet you in the library in half an hour if you want; I have some DADA stuff I need to do."

"Great! I'll see you then!" Scorpius replied, slightly over excited.

**A/N Just thought I'd mention that I do not own these characters or anything else. Please leave a review and tell me whether I should continue with this story :) Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The second chapter is up! I took the oppotunity to read some Rose/Scorpius and everyone seems to portray their relationship like Lily and James'. This is different to that 'cause I don't think Scorpius would be such an arrogant toerag. There is a head canon to describe it perfectly: "Draco's nurturing upbringing of Scorpius was inspired by his own father: he did everything Lucius didn't." Please, enjoy!  
><strong>**Ohh! Disclaim!**

**Scorpius and Rose  
><strong>**The Best Marauder**

Dolohov sat in the middle of his bed watching as Scorpius restlessly paced the length of the dormitory. "Sit down, you're making me tired."

Scorpius sat down on the edge of a bed, facing his cousin and started jiggling his right leg.

"Scorpius! Stop!"

Scorpius' leg stopped moving but his fingers soon began to drum a beat on his thigh.

"Oh my God! Just go down to the library already."

"I can't do that! It will look like I'm really keen-which I am-but that's beside the point."

"How 'bout we go to the library the long way then?"

"What if we bump into her, though? What could I say?" Scorpius replied in a fit of nerves.

"How 'bout, I'm going to the library now, want to walk together?" Dolohov said sarcastically.

Scorpius glared at him, got up and began pacing again. Dolohov sighed, stood up and walked over to Scorpius and grabbed his arm. "Come on, if we don't take any shortcuts it takes ten minutes to walk to the library anyway."

"Wait! Do I like okay? I mean I don't have chocolate on my nose or anything, right?"

Again Dolohov sighed, "No, you don't."

Scorpius smiled nervously and followed Dolohov as he led Scorpius out of their dormitory and into the common room heading towards the library. Together they walked in comfortable silence, Scorpius constantly moving to nervously chew on his nails before shoving his hand back into his pocket to stop himself from wrecking his nails; ragged nails probably wouldn't impress his darling Rose.

Eventually they reached the library and Dolohov turned to place his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "You'll be fine, just act like yourself."

Scorpius nodded; afraid his voice would come out squeaky if he opened his mouth.

Dolohov squeezed his shoulder one last time before turning and leaving to return to the Slytherin common room. Scorpius swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down before reaching out to open the door, stepping into the quiet room. He looked around for a newly familiar head of red hair. Scorpius grey eyes spotted her on the far side of the room and he began to make his way towards her.

"Hey." Scorpius said nervously, pleased that his voice did not crack.

Rose looked up and smiled, "Hi. Did you have any work to do or are you just going to read or something?"

Scorpius blushed, "Oh, I…umm…forgot to bring it."

Rose laughed softly, "I didn't realise I could make you that forgetful."

Scorpius went an even brighter red.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else, I don't get this stuff anyway."

"Well," Scorpius said, unsure, "I could help, you know, if you want."

"Really? What do you know about Patronus Charms?"

"Err…enough to write an essay? That is what you're doing right?" Scorpius said, slightly more confident now that they were talking about a subject he knew and enjoyed. Ever since he learnt about his father's past experiences he wanted to become an auror and to protect himself and others against the things his father had stupidly believed. Scorpius loved his dad but could not help be ashamed of his past and all the terrible things he had done.

"Yes. Would you really not mind helping?"

"Sure I'll help, I mean, no one likes extra homework but I want to help you."

Rose smiled and together they set to work on the essay Rose had been struggling with.

**oOoOo**

An hour later, Scorpius stood up and stretched, "Man, that was painful."

Rose laughed and looked sadly at the pile of eleven books the pair had acquired to help with research. "We better put these away."

"Do you know where they go, 'cause I've forgotten."

"Umm…I think so…" Rose replied, not sounding very convincing.

Scorpius reached around Rose and picked the books up, the muscles he had gained from Quidditch flexing. He looked up and caught Rose watching and grinned. She coughed and pointed at the aisle two rows down, "Some came from down there I think."

Scorpius' grin only widened and he followed Rose as she made her way towards where she thought the books came from.

The first few places were easy to find but they ended up with three books that they were unable to find a home for. Rose thought that maybe they went with all of the charms texbooks, so that is where they went. They spent a good fifteen minutes searching through each and every row before Scorpius gave up.

"Why don't we just go ask Madam Pince?" He questioned in a resigned voice.

"No way!" replied Rose, "She hates me."

Scorpius snorted. "She hates everyone." And that was true. Madam Pince was an elderly lady who had never married. No one was sure whether she hadn't a husband because she was uptight and strict all the time or that no matter who the man was she would probably love her books more. Scorpius secretly suspected it was the latter. After all, one time he had sneezed while reading a book and Madam Pince had screamed at him about how he was not to befoul school property and if he ever did it again, he was banned from her 'holy shrine'.

"I'll go and ask." Scorpius said, feeling reckless.

"I'll come too." said Rose bravely.

Scorpius smiled turned towards the librarian and walked forward confidently. Rose followed behind, slightly to the left.

Scorpius looked at the librarian and smiled sweetly. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Madam," He said, "But I need some help."

Madam Pince's eyes narrowed slightly and she questioned carefully, "With what exactly?"

"I cannot find where these books came from and I was hoping that you and you're vast knowledge of the library would be able to help me."

Madam Pince looked at him beadily and replied, "Leave them here and get out of the library before I change my mind."

Scorpius continued smiling and said, "Thank you, you are too kind." He quickly turned, grabbed Rose's wrist and all but ran to get away from the flattered teacher. They continued with the brisk pace until they found an empty classroom. Scorpius opened the door and pulled Rose inside.

"Phew. She must have been in a good mood." Scorpius said.

Rose gave him one look and burst out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"You…sweet talked…Madam…Pince!...No one…in their…right…mind..." Rose collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"I bet I'm not the first to do it." Scorpius replied moodily.

"Proba…Probably…not." Rose continued to gasp.

"You do realise it's not that funny?" Questioned Scorpius.

Rose just gave him a look and continued to giggle, slowly calming down.

Scorpius was quite annoyed with Rose's teasing until he realised it was probably a good thing she felt so comfortable around him. That thought made him grin and then noticing the huge smile on the girl's face and the dim lighting of the room he could not help but marvel at the others stunning looks.

Rose looked up as she finally managed to control her breathing and noticed the intense look the pale boy was giving her. "Umm…Scorpius…What are you doing?"

The teen blinked a few times before focusing on her face and saying nervously, "Just thinking, you know, about how, er, beautiful you look?" Unfortunately it came out more like a question.

"Ohh…right." Rose said, uncomfortable again.

"You really do though. Your brown eyes are sparkling so much, partially from the tears but mostly because you are such a happy, optimistic person. Your hair, Rose, in this light seems darker than usual and it makes your milky skin so pale and glow like the moon. And, my god, the way you are dressed, I could hardly take my eyes off you earlier. The clothes show just enough to keep you interested but still keep you guessing at what's hidden beneath and only Merlins right eyebrow shall ever be able to explain just how amazing you look."

"Thanks." Rose said still kind of awkward, but then she grinned, "You don't look to bad yourself Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius grinned, absolutely ecstatic.

"Hey what's the time? It must be getting pretty late."

Scorpius looked down at his watch and swore. "Shit! Five past nine. My prefect duties started five minutes ago!"

Rose looked up at him, slightly disappointed he had to leave.

"I better get going; Collette's going to kill me. I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah, bye Scorpius." Rose replied, voice flat.

"Umm…Rose? Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

"What? This wasn't even a date you realise?"

He shuffled his feet and looked at Rose hopefully, "Well, there's no harm asking."

Rose sighed and looked away unsure. Scorpius took the opportunity to quickly step forward and kiss her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow!" He grinned and ran from the room.

Rose stood there, surprised and slowly reached her hand up to touch the place Scorpius had kissed her before realising just how girly that was. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked away quickly, determined to not go all mushy over a boy she had only known for a day.

**Review?**


	3. The Invitation

**A/N Hey Guys, third chapters up, obviuosly. there are a few new characters so I hope you don't get too confused.**

**Scorpius and Rose  
><strong>**The Best Marauder**

Rose woke up the next morning to watery sunlight streaming through her window. She sat up, stretched and yawned, looking around her at the lumps of blankets caused by the sleeping forms of her friends and dorm mates. Rose stood up and rummaged through her trunk trying to find clean robes for the day. Rose always found it impossible to find anything clean to wear on Fridays. She only had three presentable school outfits and these clothes were almost always dirty after only one wearing-Rose was a messy eater and found potions a difficult subject, leading to her potion often finding its way down her front.

Rose walked into the bathroom adjoined to her dormitory and started the shower, hoping for warm water by the time she had stripped down. She reached out tentatively to fell the temperature before sighing in pleasure and stepping under the steaming water. She let her muscles relax and her thoughts turned towards Scorpius.

She was still unsure what was happening between them. Scorpius seemed to be quite enamoured with her, "But what do I feel?" she wondered out loud. Last night when he had kissed her Rose had enjoyed it immensely but did that mean anything or was it just that he had really soft lips and…Rose stopped her thoughts right there.

"This is ridiculous; I spoke to him for the first time yesterday evening." She muttered. Rose sighed again but this time it was not in pleasure. She turned off the water reluctantly and stepped out of the steams warm embrace. She quickly pulled on her clothes for the day and went to put her make her bed and put away her pyjamas.

In the time Rose had gone her four friends had woken up and were now sitting together on the bed closest to the bathroom door waiting for Rose to appear. They were discussing how they were going to tell her about what they had planned in whispers. Rose opened the door and all four looked up at her innocently making the red head instantly suspicious.

"What are you four whispering about?" Rose questioned, pulling a face that clearly showed she did not trust any of them.

"Nothing!" they chorused.

One of Rose's eyebrows went up in a sceptical expression, "Really?"

"Well actually," said Matilda, a short blonde whose cheeks and nose were covered in freckles, "We have a surprise for you!"

Rose's eyebrow grew slightly closer to her hairline. "Right. It's not that dress you bought for me is it? 'Cause I've already seen it."

Their faces fell but quickly lit back up again when Beth said "That was supposed to be part of it but there's more as well!"

"Anyway, how'd you find out 'bout the dress?" said Lauren. She was tall, slim and graceful but was not the prettiest of girls. Her eyes were widely spaced and her nose looked like it had been permanently squished.

"I saw you guys sneak in here giggling and whispering so I asked Mal about it and she told me you were going to try and surprise me with a new dress." Replied Rose, seeming quite smug with all she knew.

The other girls groaned and Matilda piped up saying, "I knew we shouldn't have told her, Mal tells everyone everything."

At that moment a house elf appeared, apparating into the room with a loud crack. "Good morning, ma'am's!" she squeaked cheerfully, "How have ma'am's been?" Malumno or 'Mal' as everyone called her was great friend with the fifth year girls and often came to visit them. She was often made welcome by being asked to tidy the room although the house elf didn't mind-tidying was something she enjoyed greatly.

Gemma mock glared at the elf and said accusingly, "How dare you tell Rose of our wonderful surprise! You have ruined it!" Gemma, the drama queen of the group, pretended to faint, falling back into Laurens lap.

Everyone laughed but it also reminded Rose that there was still something she had yet to hear. "Hey, what's the other part of my 'surprise'?"

Everyone, excluding Mal, looked at her disbelievingly-the house elf was busy making everyones' beds.

"You do know what the purpose of a surprise is, don't you?" Beth questioned drily, flipping her hair over her shoulder and pulling her fingers through it trying to get rid of the knots.

"Well, yes," replied Rose, "but I know half of the plan already. Can't you just tell me the rest now?"

Lauren sighed, taking pity on the girl standing in front of them. "We have organised you-"

She was cut off by Gemma clapping a hand over her mouth. "You need more enthusiasm, Lauren!" she glanced over at Rose. Gemma stood up and linked her arm in Rose's. "We, my dear friend, have planned for you a whole day in Hogsmede with the lovely Alex Finnigan." Gemma sighed dreamily impressing upon Rose just how 'lovely' Alex was.

"The dress is for you to wear tomorrow!" Matilda added.

"And what makes you think I'm going to agree to this, er, date?" questioned a very put out Rose. They did know where she had been last night didn't they?

"Well we've already organised it all with Alex so you can hardly back out now." Beth said as kindly as she could manage.

"Anyway, you'll have fun!" responded an overly eager Gemma.

Rose sighed and rubbed her face with her hand. "I'm going down to breakfast. I'll see you all later." She turned and walked out the door choosing to ignore her friends' protests that she should wait for them. _Really,_ Rose thought, _They can be so thick at times_.

**oOoOo**

That afternoon Rose and her friends were walking down to the Great Lake to get a bit of fresh air. Tomorrow was the weekend and they had plenty of time to do homework then but now it was time for relaxing. Rose sat down under the beech tree and her friends sprawled out around her. She pulled out her book, found her place and began to read, becoming lost within the fantasy world.

Rose loved reading muggle novels on so called fantasy creatures, often they were extremely wrong and very funny. She had recently begun reading _Twilight_ and was finding it difficult to see Edward Cullen and the rest of his family as real vampires. _There more like fairies,_ she thought.

Rose was interrupted as two male legs appeared in her vision and the owner coughed, sounding slightly nervous. Rose looked up and her suspicions were proved correct as she saw Scorpius face looking down on her.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, his fingers twisting against one another.

"You are already." Replied an amused Rose but she closed her book nonetheless and stood up from where she was sitting causing her and Scorpius to be standing a little to close for comfort. She coughed, embarrassed, and took a step back.

"Well, yes, but could we go somewhere that your friends cannot stare at me?"

"Er, yeah, sure." Replied Rose and followed Scorpius as he led her down to the edge of the lake.

"Umm…you see, I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmede with me tomorrow? You know...er, we can just go as friends if you want." Scorpius said it all slightly slower than he normally would have done in the hope it would not come out all mushed together.

Rose looked up, her face showing how bad she felt. "Oh, Scorpius, I can't. My friends have organised a 'surprise date' for me and I can't just turn the other boy down for you. I'm really sorry."

"Oh." Scorpius said. His face had gone blank, void of all emotion and Rose could tell she had upset him.

"Scorpius, I really am sorry. I would have loved to go with you but I…well, can't."

Scorpius nodded and mumbled something that sounded like "thasllri" and walked away.

Rose looked after him distressed, not knowing what she should do. She stood there for several minutes thinking about how stupid she could be sometimes. Why couldn't she have told him that she had some really important homework to do or something like that? Beth walked over to her and slipped her arm around Rose's waist, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I had to tell him no." Rose whispered, not making any sense to a very confused Beth.

"Had to tell who no?" Beth replied, reaching up to push the hair out of Rose's eyes.

"Scorpius." She replied before pulling away and walking up to the castle. Beth looked after her concerned and shrugged, deciding she probably wanted some time alone. She turned around and walked back to the beech tree, sitting down amongst her friends.

"What was that all about?" questioned one girl. Beth shrugged but she was beginning to think it had something to do with the Hogsmede excursion tomorrow.

**oOoOo**

Rose flopped down onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. All her determination to not act like a hormonal teenage girl around Scorpius lost to her thoughts that Scorpius probably hated her. Rose decided then and there that tomorrow she was going to be sick and would definitely not go on her date with Alex. Then she could talk to Scorpius and make sure he knew everything that had happened. Hopefully it would work.

**A/N Please review. Also I want to know how you guys reckon I should do the Death Scene because I'm not planning on having them die. Any ideas would be great-PM me or just leave it in a review. Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Het all, this is your Christmas chapter so, HAPPY CHRISTMAS and probably a merry new year as well. I shall warn you all now that I will not have something up for a while because my family are down for Christmas and computers are highly discouraged when family are down-so no computer.

Rose woke up early and went to go have a shower before remembering the previous day's events. Rose was sick. Well not really Rose was just pretending so she didn't have to go with Alex to Hogsmede. She felt bad about letting the boy down but she decided he would understand the whole 'my friends set me up' story.

Rose fell back into bed and snuggled into the blankets. She glanced at her clock which displayed the time as being 7:04. In three hours' time her friends would be gone and she would be able to stop her acting but until then she was stuck in bed and Rose was hungry. _This is going to be a long three hours,_ she thought miserably.

**oOoOo**

Scorpius woke up but didn't bother to move. What was the point really, the girl he loved liked someone else. Scorpius still hadn't changed positions when half an hour later his cousin came over and hit him with a pillow.

"I know you're awake," said Dolohov.

Scorpius grunted and rolled onto his side so his back was facing the annoying brat.

Dolohov pulled a pitiful face and poked the other boy in the centre of his back, "Aww…come on Scorpius, if you don't get up who am_ I_ going to go to Hogsmede with?"

Scorpius merely grunted again.

"Really, Scorpius, this is just ridiculous. Rose is going on one small date with a guy that she doesn't even like and you're going to spend the day moping around in bed. I won't stand for it!" Dolohov said and when Scorpius didn't reply continued, "If you don't get up now and come up to breakfast with me, I will take you by force, which, by the way, means you shall be going in your pyjamas."

Scorpius quickly sat up. "I'm going!" One time Dolohov had made that exact same threat to another of their mates and when the other boy thought he was joking and just went back to sleep, Dolohov had dragged the boy all the way up to the a Great Hall. The poor kid had only been wearing boxers. Needless to say it had been very embarrassing and Scorpius decided he would rather not have to experience that.

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys were sat at the table eating breakfast.

"So you coming to Hogsmede with me?" Dolohov questioned, pointing his fork at Scorpius and very nearly poking out his eye.

Scorpius reached up to push the fork away and sighed. "I guess," he said, "Hey! I might see Rose there!" Scorpius added the last with a lot more enthusiasm.

Dolohov rolled his eyes but didn't bother to dignify the remark with a spoken answer.

The two boys quickly finished their breakfast and went down to their dormitory to grab the last minute stuff they would need for Hogsmede such as money and some warmer clothes. They then raced each other back up to the Entrance Hall, Scorpius winning only because Dolohov forgot to miss the vanishing step.

There was already a large group assembled in the Entrance Hall when the two boys arrived. Everyone was impatient to leave but Professor Willmott was having none of that until the rules for Hogsmede had been once again repeated. The Deputy Headmaster was a strict man and his lips had the capability to go thinner than McGonagall's when he was angry. The rules were spoken by the professor and the few students who were late ran down the corridors and arrived puffing as the teenagers were led out of the Hogwarts grounds.

Dolohov and Scorpius walked quickly, trying to keep warm in the cold wether. Scorpius reckoned that it should be snowing but of course, that pleasure was denied. The two made it to The Three Broomsticks and hurried into the already crowded room. Scorpius went off to find a table and Dolohov went to get some Butterbeer to warm them both up.

Dolohov arrived five minutes later carrying two foaming tankards of Butterbeer. He slid one across to Scorpius before chugging down a third of his.

"Merlins furry vest, this stuff is good." Dolohov said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Scorpius replied with a small, "Mmm…" and stared broodingly at his drink.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" asked what Scorpius considered to be a very overly cheerful Dolohov.

"Rose isn't here. She didn't come to Hogsmede."

Dolohov shrugged, "How do you know? You probably just missed seeing her, after all her hair was probably hidden under a scarf and beanie." Dolohov couldn't help but grin at the dejected look on his friends face.

Scorpius shot him a look and replied sourly, "But now I don't get to see her and find out whether she actually likes that evil kid."

Dolohov raised an eyebrow, "Evil?"

"Yes! He took my darling Rose away from me!" Scorpius said vehemently.

Dolohov smirked and tried to stifle a laugh. Unfortunately Scorpius noticed.

"You know what, I'm going to go back to Hogwarts, do some homework or something." Scorpius said, pushing his half-drunk Butterbeer towards the other boy. He stood up, pulled his scarf tight around his neck and walked out of the pub. Dolohov stared after him for a moment uncomprehending, before shrugging and taking a sip of his cousins' drink, leaning back in his chair.

oOoOo

Scorpius arrived back at the castle his nose red and lips a funny shade of blue-red. He fiddled with his scarf again hoping to find a way to make it warmer. When he could not find a new method he turned towards the dungeons. He went to his dormitory and collected his school books, shoving them haphazardly into his bag. Scorpius pulled it over his shoulder and made his way up to the library, hoping it would be warmer in there.

Scorpius dropped his stuff on a desk at the front of the library with a loud bang and received a sharp glare from the strict librarian. He ignored her look and ventured into the library trying to find a book that would help him with his homework. The books he needed seemed to be hiding from him and he wandered further and further into the forest of shelves before stopping suddenly when he noticed a familiar head of red hair.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked, surprised and more than a bit happy.

Rose spun around quickly, looking at the person who had found her secret refuge. "Oh, Scorpius, it's just you." She sounded quite relieved.

"Er…yes? Who else would it be?" questioned Scorpius, pulling on his scarf. He was getting a little warm with all these clothes on- whether from the library's warmth or the presence of Rose he was unsure.

"I don't know." She sighed.

They stood together, slightly awkward, both unsure of what to say. Scorpius reigned in some courage and told himself to get a grip, the worst she could do was confirm his fears. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date in Hogsmede?"

This caused rose to smile slightly and she explained cheekily, "I'm sick."

"You are? You don't seem so." Scorpius face had confusion written all over it and he reached up to ruffle his hair.

This time Rose really did smile. "No, I just didn't want to go on a date with Alex. He's my friend but I don't like him in that way."

Scorpius face lit up and he looked hopefully at Rose, "You don't?"

"No, there is someone else that I like though." Rose said her face alight with mischief.

"Oh," Scorpius said face falling but hope still shining in his eyes, "Who?"

Rose grinned and stepped forward so that their chests almost touched. She stood on tiptoes and whispered into Scorpius' ear, "You'll have to work that out yourself."

Scorpius expression was one of total puzzlement and he stood looking at Rose, searching for clues in her expression for several minutes. He sighed not understanding what she was trying to suggest. The pale boy looked at the girl opposite him, smiled and asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"Homework," Rose replied, sounding slightly bitter maybe because it was _homework_ she was talking about but more likely from the fact that Scorpius was so oblivious.

Scorpius lips pulled up in a lopsided smile, "Well maybe we can work together. I have some stuff back at a table somewhere."

"I was planning on finishing up. It was boring me to hell."

"Right," Scorpius said, his smile slipping away. _Why does she seem to constantly avoid me?_ "I'll see you later then."

"Why don't you come? We can go find some place and just chat or play a game or something." Rose suggested, slightly hesitant but still fairly confident he would say yes.

Scorpius quickly agreed, proving Rose correct and helped the red head to pack up her stuff before the two of them went to search for all of Scorpius' possessions. Together they tidied them away and exited the library both trying to think of a place where they could go.

Rose voiced these thoughts out loud, "Where should we go?"

Scorpius thought for a moment ruffling his hair again and unthinkingly reaching out to take Rose's bag and carry it for her. Rose smiled at the kind gesture. "We could go to the Astronomy Tower," Scorpius said slowly, unsure how Rose would react to such a suggestion, after all that's where many multi-house couples went to have sex. "And I don't mean that we have to do anything, it's just I like it up there, you can basically see all of Hogwarts and it's so high up you can sometimes reach the clouds."

Rose searched his face carefully and found it without guile so she quickly agreed to the plan. They walked up the many steps, often taking shortcuts that Rose had never seen before. They reached the Astronomy Tower and with a few, quick unlocking charms made their way out onto the balcony there. Scorpius quickly took a seat on the stone wall but Rose was slightly hesitant thinking about how she could fall from the ledge so easily.

Scorpius quickly smiled encouragingly and took her hand, "You won't fall, the wall is really wide and well," he continued shyly, "I wouldn't let you."

Rose smiled softly at the sweet boy in front of her and jumped up onto the wall, gripping tightly to the stone. Scorpius couldn't help but smile at her nervousness and asked quietly, "Do you not like heights?"

Rose shrugged and flushed a light pink, embarrassed, "When I was little, I was visiting my cousins and James thought it would be fun to go climb this great tree in their yard and I agreed, totally in awe of the older boy. So we went out and he helped me to the top but when we got there he scurried back down saying something about going to get our parents to show them what I had done. I stupidly believed him. Anyway I sat there for about half an hour waiting for everyone to come outside and see how well I had done but no one ever came. I tried to climb back down but I couldn't reach the branch below me. I started screaming and crying but no one could hear me. I was stuck up there for another hour before anyone came looking for me. By the time I got down, I had sworn never to go anywhere high again."

"I can understand that," he said honestly though his voice was laced with amusement. Scorpius gazed at her, his curiosity sparked. The pale boy decided he wanted to learn as much about Rose as he possibly could. So for the rest of the afternoon the two sat up on the edge of the Astronomy Tower learning as much as they could about the other. They talked about their families and music, they shared past experiences and their hopes for the future but most of all they just mucked about and teased each other, laughing and having fun. By the time they left the tower the sun was completely set and they were late for dinner. They wished the other good evening and hurried away in opposite directions both hoping to see the other again tomorrow.

A/N Hope you enjoyed, review please?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's the next chapter guys, sorry I took so long. I'm hoping to get another chapter up either today or tomorrow as a sorry. Rose's favourite food-don't judge!- if you think its weird, try it yourself, it's actually pretty good. This chapter was fun to write because it included my new favourite character-he's a lot like his father in this story :). Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Scorpius and Rose**  
><strong>The Best Marauder<strong>

Professor Teddy Lupin sat in his dark office marking papers. Sometimes he really hated teaching and now was one of those moments-marking was horrible. He pushed back the assignment he had just finished and reached up, stretching his arms, hearing the joints crack in several places. He shouldn't really complain, though, Lupin loved teaching, especially helping all of the young witches and wizards who attended Hogwarts. Teddy looked up interrupted from his thoughts as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He called tiredly, not particularly in the mood to deal with some teacher telling him that he had to be stricter with his students-he could never find the heart to tell a student off for pulling a well thought out prank. The door opened and a head of bright red hair poked into the room.

"Teddy, can I talk to you?" the girl asked, her voice quavering slightly. Despite the bravado she had put up yesterday Rose was still quite uncertain about what she felt towards Scorpius and what she wanted from him.

Teddy smiled indulgently at one of his favourite students, maybe she was high up on his list of good people because they were basically family but did it _really_ matter what the reason was? "What are you doing here, Rose?"

Rose opened the door further and stepped inside, closing it softly behind her. She stood with her back to the door and looked at the man she considered as her only really sensible male family member although he could act like a total idiot sometimes. "Well," she began nervously, "you see, I kind of like this guy and he's really great and all but I don't think dad will like him and I'm not _actually_ sure that I want to go out with him, after all I don't know him_ all_ that well."

Teddy looked at her, one eyebrow raised and joked, "You came to visit me to talk about boy problems? Here I was thinking that you had come to have a stimulating conversation with me about one of your beloved school subjects."

Rose grinned weakly at him but her face soon fell back to despair.

Teddy looked at her, his face softened with pity and he said kindly, "How 'bout we go for a walk and we can talk."

Rose smiled slightly and nodded. The professor stood up and stacked all the rolled assignments neatly on his desk-his father's legendary tidiness still lived on in his son. He grabbed a coat, pulled of his reading glasses and followed Rose as she exited the office. They walked a distance in silence before Teddy looked down at her curiously.

"Why do you think your dad will disapprove of this boy?"

"Rose looked up at the tall man not sure how to put what she needed to say. She glanced away from his concerned eyes before staring down at her laces and saying awkwardly, "Well…you see…er…well…umm…his not exactly… well his…a, umm…Slytherin…" Teddy went to speak but he closed his mouth as he realised Rose was not yet finished as she quickly blurted out the last of her sentence all mushed together. "Andmalsonfoyhis."

Teddy's faced morphed into one of confusion. His voice came out slightly hesitant as he said, "Pardon, I didn't catch that last."

Rose looked up at him and glared, annoyed that she had to repeat something that was hard for her to say the first time. "He's a Malfoy." She said softly, afraid of how her confidant would act.

Teddy released a loud laugh, sounding relieved and glanced down at Rose who was giving him a strange look. "Is that all you're worried about?" he questioned his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Come on, Scorpius is a great kid, maybe a little love-struck most of the time but still nice, he's nothing like how his father was at school."

Rose stared at him in obvious shock for a few more seconds and then said meekly, "You don't thing dad would mind?"

Teddy looked down at the worried girl and smiled softly. "Of course he's going to mind," he said softly, "But every dad does when there little girl begins to date for real."

"Yeah, but it's different isn't it?" Rose said, beginning to sound defensive. "I mean, I remember all the stories Uncle Harry told us about how they all hated Draco and I _know_ Dad still feels the same as he did then."

"Well, yes," replied Teddy, awkwardly not really knowing how to reassure the girl, "But I'm sure your father will still love you even if you and Scorpius do decide to date."

"Yeah, but he won't like Scorpius, will he." Rose said, annoyed because Teddy didn't seem to get what the problem was.

"Wait, before we start debating the finer points of this matter, didn't you say you weren't sure about your feelings?" Teddy said, trying to lead Rose away from the dangerous territory and into something only _slightly_ safer.

"I'm pretty sure, I like him." Rose said sounding more confident than she did the first time she'd told him, "But how do you really know?"

"Come on, you've had a boyfriend before." Teddy said hopefully, he really did not want to discuss with Rose what love felt like.

"Well, yeah but I've never actually liked them how I like Scorpius." There was a slight pause while Rose collected her thoughts. "I mean, they were fun and everything but Scorpi is different." Teddy smirked slightly as he heard the nickname. "Yesterday afternoon we just sat and talked for hours and it was the greatest night I can remember. And then that time when he kissed me on the cheek, I all but turned into a melted mess of feelings. It's really weird, Ted."

"I think, Rose, that you fancy the pants of this poor bloke." Teddy said in his best professor voice, shaping his face into a very sombre expression.

"Hey, he's not a 'poor bloke' as you so kindly put it." Rose replied, pushing the professor none to gently and looking affronted. Teddy gave Rose one look and burst out laughing.

"No…you're right, any…anyone…stuck…with you is…is ver…very lu…very lucky." Teddy managed to get out between laughs.

Rose looked at him and chuckled softly. "They sure as hell are!" she said, "And you might do well to remember that yourself, Professor Lupin!" Teddy shot her a look but the effect was lost within his smile.

"Anyway, is that all you needed to say? Got the whole Scorpius matter off your chest now?" Teddy questioned, hoping that they could leave all this serious stuff behind. Teddy was never going to become a father he decided, he'd be terrible at telling his children anything important.

"Well, can't we just talk about Scorpius? I mean you know him through class don't you?" Rose looked up at the man pleadingly and the blond sighed.

"Fine," he said resignedly, "But I don't want to hear how soft his lips are. And no mentioning of his abs either!"

Rose laughed and immediately launched into an explanation on how funny Scorpius was. The two, one a professor and the other a student, wandered around the castle, chatting away about Rose's object of affection. They continued quite well until a pale, blond boy interrupted Rose in the middle of her rant on Scorpius' stormy grey eyes.

"You think my eyes are hot, huh?" the boy butted in. Rose stopped midsentence and spun to look at the boy behind her. The girl's cheeks turned the colour of her hair and her facial expression showed just how mortified she was. "Rose? You alright?" Scorpius questioned when Rose didn't say anything.

"Fine." She managed to get out. "Err...well I better be going." She turned and grabbed Teddy's arm, trying to pull him away but the professor didn't move. Rose turned to look at him pleadingly and he shook his said slightly his eyes glancing towards Scorpius who was looking at them curiously. After a few moments Rose sighed in defeat and turned towards the pale boy.

"How are you this evening, Scorpius?" Rose said formally unsure what she should say.

Scorpius smirked and replied, "Perfectly splendid and how are you Miss. Weasley?"

Rose glared at him and said tersely, "Good." She then glanced at the professor and gave him a look that obviously meant 'can we go now?'. Teddy just smiled at her mischievously and turned to Scorpius.

"So Scorpius, I hear you've been kissing my young cousin here."

Scorpius eyes widened and his cheeks became a light red, "I didn't realise you were Rose's cousin, sir."

Teddy grinned and began to say something but Rose quickly cut him off and explained, "We're not actually related but Uncle Harry basically adopted him when I was in first year."

Scorpius nodded carefully and glanced up at his teacher who turned to him his gaze carefully arranged into a serious and curious expression, "So how is Rose at kissing?"

Rose turned to Teddy and choked out a 'What?' as Scorpius looked at his professor in something akin to horror. Teddy burst into laughter at their reactions and doubled over clutching his stomach. After what seemed like a lifetime to the two disturbed teens the young man looked up and managed to gasp out, "You guys actually believed me, ha!" He quickly doubled over again as his body was overcome by laughter. As Rose finally registered what happened her look of terror changed to one of venom. She gave Teddy a stern look and lifted her arm to give him a hard punch to his arm. He quickly sobered.

"Hey. There is no need for violence!" he said in a sing-song voice. He leant down and whispered into the red heads ear, "He's a good kid, don't worry about what your father will think, just go with your instincts." He then winked at the two teens and strolled off whistling a merry tune.

Rose glared at his retreating form until he turned a corner and could no longer be seen. The girl then turned towards Scorpius. "Err…sorry 'bout him, he can be a pain in the arse sometimes."

Scorpius glanced up embarrassed, "I'm never going to look at him in the same way again," Scorpius said seriously.

"I can understand that," Rose said unsure if Scorpius' reaction was a good sign or not.

Scorpius expression relaxed and hinted slightly at mischief, "So, you like my eyes?"

Rose flushed a bright red and questioned timidly, "How much did you hear?"

"Only that. Why? Was there more?" replied the boy, his eyes giving away how he hoped that Rose had been talking about him.

Rose hurriedly reassured him that no they had not been talking about him and he had only come up in the conversation because they were talking about eye colours. Scorpius looked slightly sceptical at this explanation but shrugged, dismissing the notion.

They stood in silence for a moment neither sure what to say. Scorpius was the first to break it. He looked at Rose with a guarded expression and ran his hand through his hair. "Hey, I know we spent a ton of time together yesterday but I really enjoyed it. I was hoping that we could spend the evening together again tomorrow."

Rose looked at him and questioned, "What do you plan on doing?"

"Well," he said his hand ruffling his hair again, "There's this great place I found and I want to show it to you but after that I have no clue; we'll just do whatever I guess."

Rose looked at him and nodded, "It sounds good. When and where?"

How 'bout we meet in that classroom we went to that night when we were in the library? WE can be there about six?"

Rose nodded in acknowledgement of the location but she was unsure about the time Scorpius had chosen. "What about dinner though-we're going to miss it if we meet at six."

"Nah, I'll organise something with the house elf's. Hey, that reminds me, what's your favourite food?"

"Err…spaghetti tacos." Rose said unsure as to why Scorpius wanted to know.

Scorpius looked confused. "Spaghetti tacos? What's that?" He questioned.

Rose blushed, embarrassed that she had told the boy that. "It's spaghetti bolognaise in a taco."

Scorpius thought for a second and nodded. "It sounds interesting," He said, though he couldn't help but pull a face at the thought, "Well, I need to go but I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, 'course." Rose replied. Scorpius leant forward and gave Rose a quick kiss on the end of her nose. He grinned at her before turning around and walking away. Rose stood still stunned. She couldn't help but think about what she had said to Teddy earlier-it really did feel like she was melting. She shook her head to rid herself of the girly thoughts and walked away. She never did manage to get the silly smile off her face though.

**Sorry if the characters personalities are inconsistant, I'm not great at writing yet. Review?**


End file.
